Nation x Reader
by Patty24Wang
Summary: Une série de One-Shot "x Reader" où chaque chapitre sera consacré à une nation différente pour le plaisir de chaque "reader" ! 8D Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !
1. Italie x Reader - La pittura miracolosa

**Avant de commencer :** _Et oui, j'ai decidé d'écrire une histoire en plus de celle que j'ai déjà, or, celle-ci est une série de One-Shot "x Reader" sur Hetalia, chaque chapitre sera consacré à un pays en particulier, mais celui-ci est mon tout premier One-Shot, donc, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait et bonne lecture ! ^^_

Un jeune femme debout pointant le ciel au-dessus du Colliseum, c'était l'image que peignait actuellement (Prénom), l'Italie était son pays préféré, cela était du à son nouveau colocataire arrivé il y a un an : Feliciano Vargas, qui était d'origine italienne, depuis le jour où elle l'a rencontré, (Prénom) avait le beguin pour lui, un beguin qui s'est vite transformé en amour pour le bel italien, elle trouvait adorable son adoration frôlant la veneration pour les pâtes, et ses "Veee~" répétés, et ses yeux... Elle pouvait s'y noyer volontier et ne plus jamais en sortir, et son plus beau rêve est de passer ses doigts à travers ses cheveux bruns et tirer sur sa petite méche torsadée, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui a inculqué cette passion pour la peinture, Feliciano est un excellent artiste, ses oeuvres étaient toujours magnifiques aux yeux de (Prénom), et donc, un jour, elle prit la décision de lui avouer ses sentiments...

Enfermée dans sa chambre, (Prénom) apportait quelques touches finales à son oeuvre, elle la voulait parfaite, bien que la peinture était loin d'arriver à la cheville d'une de celles de Feliciano, une fois terminée, la jeune fille alla mettre une robe (Couleur préférée) et alla cuisiner quelques plats italiens en attendant le retour de Feliciano du travail : Il travaille justement dans une galerie d'art !

Une fois les plats terminés, (Prénom) les enveloppa dans du film plastique et les mit au refrigerateur, comme Feliciano ne semblait toujours pas arriver, elle decida d'aller poffiner un peu sa peinture, elle mit un tablier et s'assit en attachant ses cheveux (Couleur de cheveux), elle prit la palette et le pinceau et se mit à ajouter quelques touches de bleu dans le ciel, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, signalant l'arrivée de Feliciano.

"(Prénom) ? Je suis rentré !" Dit-il.

(Prénom) se dépécha de cacher sa peinture à temps avant que l'italien ne penetre sa chambre, à un moment, il fut sans voix, il faut dire que sa robe (couleur préférée) lui allait à ravir, il la trouvait irresistiblement mignonne, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Bonjour, Feli, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui !" Dit (Prénom) avec un sourire forcé.

"Veee... Je suis en retard par rapport aux autres jours..." Dit-il, deconcerté.

"Ah bon ? Elle eut un petit rire gêné. J'ai du oublier l'heure, dans ce cas !"

"Veee... Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?"

"Quoi ? Oh, non, non, non, je vais trés bien ! Je te l'assure !"

"Très bien... Dit-il, pas très convaincu. Je vais prendre une douche."

Et il sortit de la chambre, le regard inquiet, Feliciano n'était pas très doué pour dire ce qu'il ressentait, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour (Prénom) et voulait la proteger, il était amoureux d'elle, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire, de peur d'être rejeté.

"Je ne suis qu'un lâche..." Marmonna-t-il.

De son côté, (Prénom) soupira de soulagement, Feliciano ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la peinture cachée derrière elle, elle se depecha d'ajouter une dernère touche finale avant d'enlever son tablier et d'aller rechauffer les plats au micro-onde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, attiré par l'odeur des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise, Feliciano, les cheveux humides, accouru vers la cuisine et trouva (Prénom) en train de mettre la table.

"Surpris, hein ? Dit-elle. Allez, assieds-toi !"

"je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait arrivé !" S'exclama-t-il en prenant place.

Après le dîner, (Prénom) demanda à Feliciano d'attendre dans le salon.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi." Dit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Se demanda Feliciano, il trepignait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir ce que ça peut être, peut-être était-ce un nouveau plat de pâtes ? Ou un voyage en Allemagne ? Ou une fête d'anniversaire surprise ? Non, son anniversaire était dans 5 mois... Peut-être que c'était ça, la surprise, justement !

Après 5 bonnes minutes d'attente, (Prénom) entra, la peinture entre ses mains, d'un geste timide, elle la tendit vers lui.

Il l'observa longuement, silencieux, un petit sourire aux lévres.

"C'est toi qui a fais ça ?" Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

(Prénom) hocha lentement la tête, le silence de Feliciano était plus douloureux que n'importe quelle critique negative.

"C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il, impressioné. Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents de peintre !"

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire ?

"Tu... Tu le penses vraiment ?" Dit-elle, les joues rougissantes d'excitation.

"Evidemment, avec un peu de pratique, tu pourras devenir un grand artiste-peintre !" Ajouta-t-il.

Mais un détail sur le dessin attira son attention, la jeune femme sur la peinture pointait un point au-dessus du Colliseum : Les nuages, il les observa et les examina lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que chaque nuage formait vaguement une lettre... Un T, puis un I... "Ti amo" était écrit dans le ciel.

Feliciano leva lentement les yeux vers (Prénom), qui détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rouges.

"Le message, là..." Dit-il.

"Oui, Feli... Finit-elle par dire. Je t'aime... Depuis longtemps, déjà..." Avoua-t-elle.

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, s'attendant à être rejetée, quant elle sentit une paire de lévres se coller aux siennes pour un doux baiser assez timide, par manque d'air, Feliciano du se retirer.

"Je t'aime aussi..." Dit-il.

(Pré n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles, Feliciano l'aimait ! Il répondait à ses sentiments !

"Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, heureusement que tu as fais le premier pas." Dit-il en lachant un petit rire.

Elle se mit à rire aussi en l'enlaçant dans une étreinte.

"Je t'aime, Feli..."

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ca fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée, écrire des Hetalia Countries x Reader ! 8D Or, ceci est mon tout premier "X Reader", donc, soyez indulgent, l'idée m'est venue car je lis beaucoup de "x Reader" en anglais, je n'en ai jamais lu en français, mais je trouve cet OS Italie x Reader pas très terrible, je dirais même qu'il est mauvais, mais bon, comme c'est mon tout premier, je préfére me convaincre que j'en ferais des meilleurs la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et me donner des conseils, sur ce, ja nee~_


	2. Allemagne x Reader - Nächtlicher ruf

**Avant de commencer :** _Et me revoici avec mon deuxième One-Shot "x Reader avec comme invité d'honneur Allemagne ! Enjoy~_

Il était 2:00 du matin, (Prénom) dormait profondément, emmitoufflée dans ses couvertures, perdue dans ses rêves... Quand son téléphone portable sonna, la reveillant.

Sa vision était floue et sa tête lourde.

"Serieux... Qui c'est qui m'appelle à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?!" Marmonna-t-elle, irritée.

Elle se saisit de son portable à l'aveuglette, mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux devant l'écran lumineux face à elle, elle décida donc de le reposer sur sa table de nuit.

"Si jamais c'est encore Alfred qui m'appelle à cause d'un film d'horreur... Je jure de le jeter dans un lac !"

Le telephone arrêta de sonner et (Prénom) s'en saisit avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux.

1 Appel manqué : Ludwig.

Ludwig ? Pourquoi appellait-il si tard, lui qui est pourtant si sérieux ? Le portable se remit à sonner, et c'était encore Ludwig qui appellait, elle ne voulait pas décrocher, bien qu'elle craquait pour l'allemand, il lui fallait ses 10 heures de sommeil ! Mais pourtant... Si Ludwig appelle si tard, ça veut dire qu'il y a une urgence ! Et dans ce cas, perdre quelques minutes de sommeil en valait largement la peine !

Avec un long soupir, (Prénom) décrocha.

Elle faillit tomber du lit en entendant rugir la voix de l'allemand.

"GILBERT ! Beugla-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça !"

Peux pas faire quoi ? Elle lui aurait volontiers posé la question, mais elle se retint, cet appel devait être une erreur vu qu'il l'a appellée "Gilbert".

Bien sur, la moindre des choses est d'être polie et de le prevenir qu'il l'a appellée elle au lieu de son grand frère, mais la curiosité était plus forte et l'emporta.

Et bien evidemment, elle imita la voix de Gilbert afin de lui répondre :

"Faire quoi, bruder ?"

Apparement, Ludwig devait être trop paniqué ou trop stressé pour ne pas avoir remarqué la voix feminine qui était censée appartenir à son frère.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Rugit-il, faisant sursauter (Prénom). Comment suis-je supposé faire ça ?!"

"Faire quoi ? Repeta-t-elle, essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible. Je suis fatigué, Ludwig..." Ajouta-t-elle en ajoutant un baillement.

"Tu as déjà oublié ?!" Dit Ludwig, exaspéré.

La jeune fille l'entendit taper son front avec le plat de sa main.

"Gilbert. Poursuivit-il. C'est toi qui m'a mis dans cette histoire !"

"Et bien... Dit (Prénom) en faisant de son mieux pour imiter la voix ennuyée de Gilbert. D'abord, je suis très fatigué et je ne peux penser à rien d'autres qu'à toi qui viens de perturber mon sommeil, bruder."

Elle entendit Ludwig grogner, pour ensuite soupirer.

"J'essaye d'appeller (Prénom) pour lui dire que je l'aime."

(Prénom) se raidit comme une statue, de tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"J'essaye de la joindre depuis maintenant 2 heures, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire et elle doit probablement être en train de dormir... Gilbert, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois attendre jusqu'à demain ?"

"Tu essayes de te confesser... A moi ?"

Les mots jaillirent tout seuls de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, et sa voix n'était plus en train d'imiter celle de Gilbert.

"(Prénom) ?!"

Il y eut un petit bruit de frottement, comme si Ludwig voulait verifier sur son écran s'il s'agissait bien de (Prénom) et s'il l'avait vraiment appellée sans s'en rendre compte, une fois que ses... Peurs furent confirmées, la jeune fille entendit une respiration saccadée.

"L-Ludwig ?" Dit-elle, inquiéte.

Elle n'entendit plus rien, peut-être que l'allemand a arrêté de respirer sous l'effet de choc qu'il a reçu, mais en verifiant son telephone, (Prénom) s'aperçut qu'il avait seulement raccroché.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ?

Attendre, comme il l'a dit, le lendemain ?

Ou lui envoyer un message ?

Ou le rappeller ?

Elle ôpta pour la dernière option, et appuya sur l'icône d'appel à côté du numéro de Ludwig.

Elle attendit qu'il decroche, sauf... Qu'il n'a pas decroché.

Et donc, ce fut sa boite vocal qui retentit, signifiant que Ludwig avait bel et bien ignoré l'appel.

"Oh, c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer, hein ?" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Dés qu'elle entendit le "Bip !", elle colla son téléphone à son oreille et dit :

"Ludwig, si tu ne rappelles pas, je ne te parlerai plus jamais. Je ne plaisante pas. Rappelle-moi, ok ?"

Le message vocal achevé et envoyé, elle posa son portable sur la table de nuit, et s'étira sur son lit en regardant fixement le plafond.

Alors, comme ça, Ludwig voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

L'intimidant et puissant Ludwig ayant une facette cachée aimant les chiens et la cuisine ?

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, mais de sentir pleins de petits papillons prendre leur envolée dans son ventre.

Ludwig voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Ludwig.

Elle ne put penser d'avantage à l'allemand que son téléphone se remit à sonner, après avoir vérifié l'ID, elle décrocha.

"Tu peux expliquer, Ludwig ?" Dit-elle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit quelques murmures inaudibles, comme si Ludwig cherchait les mots appropriés avant de parler.

"Je pourrais t'expliquer demain ? Finit-il par dire, embarassement et timidité evidentes dans sa voix. Disons... A 9:00 ? On ira boire un café."

(Prénom) ricana.

"C'est un rendez-vous ?"

"Q-quoi ?! N-non ! Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était un... Un rend-..."

"Oh, et Ludwig ? Le coupa-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi."

Et elle raccrocha immediatement, reproduisant la manière dont lui-même avait raccroché plus tôt.

Elle était contente d'avoir decroché, comme elle se l'est dit, ça en valait la peine.

Maintenant, elle savait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Elle poussa un soupir d'aise, enroula ses couvertures autour d'elle, enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers, prête à replonger dans le sommeil quand son téléphone sonna, encore...

Mais ce n'était pas un appel, c'était un message vocal de Ludwig, en l'écoutant, (Prénom) ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate.

"... Ich liebe dich, (Prénom)."

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Perso, je trouve celui-ci plus réussi que le premier ! ^^ J'espere juste qu'Allemagne n'est pas trop OOC, en écrivant ce One-Shot, je me disais : "Allemagne a l'air dur, severe et tout, mais il a un bon fond et peut être très timide !", j'espere donc ne pas m'être trompée sur ce point-là ! ^^ Sinon, je réponds à la review d'une certaine Flora, pour commencer, merci pour la review ! ^^ Et ensuite, j'ai déjà pensé à mettre des "_" pour remplacer (Prénom), mais en publiant, ils s'effaçaient, je n'avais donc pas d'autres options, desolée, quant aux requests, et bien, j'accepte les requests de tout le monde ! Il suffit juste de donner le thème du OS et la nation ! ^^ Mais je ne garantis pas le temps d'écriture et tout, hein ^^', sinon, je tiens à vous le dire, j'ai l'intention de publier tous les deux jours, car mes idées sont déjà toutes prêtes, il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre à l'écrit ! ^^ Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS, si je me suis améliorée ou non, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, et donc, je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_

 **Requests :** _Si vous avez des requests pour un OS, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir soitpar review, soit par MP, mais j'ai besoin que vous me donniez la nation (Obviously...) et le thème, par exemple, "Amérique est malade, Reader-chan le soigne", ou "Reader-chan est suicidaire, China l'aide à prendre goût à la vie", etc, etc, mais je refuse les requests de lemons et autres de ce genre, je ne suis pas à l'aise en écrivant ces choses-là ! ^^'_


	3. Japon x Reader - Suki desu

**Avant de commencer :** _J'ai décidé de changer (Prénom) par (v/n) qui signifie "votre nom", et ainsi de suite avec les autres éléments, comme (c/c) qui signifie "couleur de cheveux", etc, etc, et donc, bonne lecture~_

Du côté de Kiku...

La main de Kiku tremblait alors qu'il essayait de maintenir son emprise sur son bouquet de fleurs, sa respiration se saccadant tandis qu'il essayait de garder son calme.

Mais de quoi voulait-il se calmer, justement ?

Son attitude calme et sereine le quittait au fur et à mesure qu'il se forçait d'approcher du pas de porte de (v/n), les articulations de ses doigts devenant blanches alors qu'il serrait le bouquet dans sa main.

Honnêtement, il ne serait pas ici si ce n'est à cause d'Alfred, et Kiku se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou pas. L'américain l'avait informé que (v/n) était très timide en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, ce qui signifie clairement qu'elle ne fera jamais le premier pas, et donc, connaissant le beguin que du japonais pour elle, Alfred le poussa à aller devoiler ses sentiments avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, après tout, Kiku aussi detestait faire le premier pas, mais dés qu'Alfred lui mit la pression, il commença à paniquer.

Dans tous les cas, offrir un cadeau restait assez facile : Kiku acheta un bouquet de fleurs en esperant que (v/n) aimait les cadeaux simples.

Maintenant, la partie la plus compliquée du plan restait à venir, celle qui donnait envie à Kiku de rentrer chez et de n'en sortir qu'en cas d'extreme urgence :

Dire ce qu'il ressent à (v/n) !

"Comment (v/n) veut-elle que je lui dise ce que je ressens ?" Se demanda le japonais, ses sourcils froncés tandis qu'il restait debout comme une bougie face au pas de porte de (v/n).

Un sentiment de frustration l'enveloppa alors qu'il reflechissait à la question; pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt, alors qu'il en avait largement le temps ?

'Peut-être qu'elle veut que ce soit rapide et simple ? Ou elle préfére que je lui décrive mes sentiments en détails ?' Pensa-t-il.

Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration, une expression inquiéte sur son visage. Tout ça était aussi épuisant que stressant.

"(v/n), je t'aime, s'il te plait, accepte mes sentiments. Dit-il soudainement à la porte, voulant tester comment sonnait la confession. Non, c'est trop court..."

Nouvelle respiration.

"(v/n), je t'ai acheté des fleurs et voulais te dire que je t'aime, prendrais-tu mes sentiments en considération ?" Esseya-t-il.

Non, ça ne sonnait pas bien non plus.

"Je t'aime beaucoup, (v/n), et voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien devenir ma petite amie."

Non.

"(v/n), tu es très belle et gentille, je t'aime beaucoup et voudrais savoir si tu m'aimes aussi, donc, si on pouvait... Pouvait..."

Kiku ne put même pas achever sa phrase, ses joues étaient déjà rouge d'embarras malgré le fait qu'il était seul pour pratiquer ses petits exercices.

C'était definitivement TROP difficile !

Du côté de (v/n)...

Un jour où (v/n) n'avait rien à faire, elle se reveilla naturellement à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait sa chambre, cette matinée aurait pu être normale si des murmures inaudibles lui parvenaient de l'extérieur jusqu'aux oreilles.

"C'est quoi, ces bruits... ? Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. La ferme..."

Comme si la source des bruits l'avait entendu, elle s'arrêta, pendant une minute seulement.

"Rooooooh..."

Il était encore tôt, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait, alors, qui est-ce qui osait la déranger durant son sommeil et devant sa maison ?

Se levant péniblement, trebuchant presque avec les couvertures, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre, luttant contre la lumiére aveuglante du soleil.

J'espere que cette personne en bas de chez elle en valait la peine, pour avoir osé la tirer de son lit bien-aimé !

Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la lumiére, elle se pencha et vit une tête surmontée de cheveux noirs lisses, elle ne put pas saisir tout ce qu'il marmonnait, à part : "Accepte." et "T'aimes.", mais c'était suffisant pour arracher une petite grimace à (v/n) qui se depecha de fermer la fenêtre et aller dire deux mots à cette personne.

"Si c'est encore un vendeur de porte-à-porte, je vous jure... Marmonna-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. Ou alors, c'est le facteur... Le nouveau facteur parle souvent tout seul..."

Mais plus elle s'approchait de la porte, plus elle reconnaîssait la voix.

Finalement, elle reconnut la voix.

"... Kiku ? Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que Kiku fait ici ?"

Elle colla son oreille à la porte.

"(v/n), je... Non, il faut que j'arrête de dire son nom en premier..." Disait la voix de Kiku.

"Je t'ai acheté des fleurs, et... Non..."

"Veux-tu... Non, c'est trop soudain..."

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, (v/n) !"

(v/n) resta frigorifiée.

La dernière phrase était particuliérement forte, Kiku a du la crier, sans doutes, faisant que les joues de la jeune fille se colorérent d'un rouge encore plus foncé.

Honda Kiku l'aimait ? C'est pour ça qu'il était au pied de sa porte ? Pourquoi il parlait seul... ?

Oh... Son regard s'adouçit...

Il s'entraînait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule expliquation, aprés tout, (v/n) regarda à travers l'oeil de boeuf, et vit en effet Kiku, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

Il était juste trop mignon !

Et c'est là qu'elle se mit à determiner ce qu'elle devait faire , ouvrir la porte, ou attendre qu'il sonne, terrible dilemne...

"(v/n). Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air de plus convainquant possible. Je t'aime beaucoup, et j'espere que c'est réciproque..."

Ok, là, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, mais respectant le malaise de Kiku quand il s'agissait d'espace personnel, elle se retint de lui sauter dessus pour un gros calin.

Dans son état paniqué, Kiku s'éloigna de quelques pas precipités, les yeux grands ouverts et le rouge, plus foncé que jamais, ornant ses joues.

"(v-v/n)..."

"Je serais très heureuse de répondre à tes sentiments, Kiku ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux étroitement fermés. Je t'aime aussi !"

C'était assez pour transformer Kiku en statue, mais (v/n) avait toujours les yeux étroitement fermés, ce qui l'incita à les ouvrir ? Une agréable odeur.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un bouquet de fleurs que Kiku lui tendait.

"Je-je suis desolé, mais... Elles sont pour toi... Dit-il lentement. Je... J'espere que tu aimes les fleurs !"

Un sourire se dessiner sur les lévres de (v/n) alors qu'elle prit le bouquet dans ses mains.

"Oui, j'aime les fleurs, merci, Kiku, tu veux rentrer ?" Proposa-t-elle.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, et un petit "Oui, merci." sortit de sa bouche, la jeune fille ouvrit donc grand la porte pour le laisser passer.

"Je vais les mettre dans un vase !" Dit-elle une fois qu'il eut enlevé ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Mais sa voix l'empêcha d'aller nulle-part.

"(v-v/n)..."

"Oui ?"

Kiku regarda ailleurs, les joues rouges, mais un petit sourire ornait ses lévres.

"Merci d'accepter mes sentiments. Je t'aime beaucoup."

(v/n) ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

"Merci à toi, Kiku."

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je ne vois pas trop d'amélioration entre cet OS et le précédent, mais je ne m'en plains, j'en suis assez satisfaite ! ^o^ Pour Kiku, c'était assez difficile de le décrire moralement, car c'est un personnage assez "Pokerface" qui ne montre pas ses émotions, sauf quand il est embarassé, j'espére ne pas avoir foiré sur ce point-là, j'ai fais de mon mieux ! ^^ J'espere que cet OS vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

 **Request :** _Comme lors de l'OS précédent, si vous avez une request, faites-le moi savoir par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte ou par review pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, pour cela, j'ai seulement besoin de la nation et du thème que vous voulez ! ^^_


	4. Hong Kong x Reader - Yanhua

**Avant de commencer :** _Il s'agit là d'une request de Fumei-chan qui vénére litteralement Hong Kong, et je la comprends UwU Enfin bref, Fumei-chan, j'espere que ça te plaire, enjoy~_

"Tu es sur qu'Arthur ne pas te crier dessus pour ça ? Demanda (v/n) à Kaoru. Je veux dire... Tu as carrément placé les feux d'artifice devant sa porte, et tu sais à quel point ce pauvre bougre en est effrayé."

"Pauvre bougre ? Repeta Kaoru, une sourcil levé. Tu commences à parler comme Artie lui-même..."

"Ouais, ouais... (v/n) leva les yeux au ciel. Ces trucs feront beaucoup de bruits ?"

"Mmh... Etant donné que ce sont les meilleurs feux d'artifice que Yao a pu me procurer, ils seront trés explosifs, lumineux et très bruyants." Répondit-il, l'air de rien.

Kaoru et (v/n) se connaissent depuis la maternelle, étant donné que leurs mères sont collégues, donc les deux jeunes gens se fréquentent assez souvent et sont devenus inséparables, même à l'âge de 17 ans ! Et un jour, pour aucune raison précise, Kaoru decida de faire un feu d'artifice chez (v/n), dont le voisin, Arthur, avec qui il ne s'entend pas très bien, deteste les explosifs.

Le jeune homme, une fois son travail terminé, se redressa et admira son chef d'oeuvre, 15 fusées étaient allignées devant la porte d'Arthur, avec un exactement 30 cm d'écart entre chacune.

"Si ça va de travers... Prevint (v/n). Ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne te porter secours !"

"Ca ne se passera pas de travers. Contredit Kaoru. Quel heure est-il, (v/s) ?"

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre

"Hum... Environ 20:00..."

"Damn. Le brun soupira en tripotant negligemment une boite d'alumette dans sa main. Il est pas assez tard..."

"Tu prévois de les allumer à quelle heure, au juste ?"

"Environ minuit."

"Mon Dieu, Kaoru..."

"Quoi ?"

"Arthur va te tuer !"

C'est là que la mère de (v/n) sortit les rejoindre dans le jardin.

"Venez, les enfants. Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun. Je vous ai préparé du chocolat chaud, il est encore tôt pour des feux d'artifice."

(v/n) parut offusquée, tandis que Kaoru lui lançait un regard du genre : "Tu vois, même ta mère est d'accord avec moi !"

"Merci, madame (n/n)." Dit-il poliment

Ils rentrérent dans la maison.

Plus tard, dans la maison...

La mère de (v/n) était déjà allée dormir, la fatigue avait prit le dessus sur elle, elle, qui voulait voir le spectacle des fleurs de feu.

"(v/n)..." Marmonna Kaoru.

"Quoi ?" Répondit lassement la jeune fille.

"Va me chercher du Coca Cola..."

"Non ! Sois pas flemmard !"

"Il me semble que la seule flemmarde, ici, c'est toi. Rétorqua Kaoru. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller me chercher un Coca."

"Tu as une de ces logiques... Soupira la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux. Dis... Tu tiens à ce que je sois reveillée jusqu'à quelle heure ? Je commence à être sérieusement fatiguée..."

"Moi aussi... Avoua-t-il. Mais je ne veux être le seul encore reveillé alors qu'il fait noir dehors."

"Aaaaw~ Le pauvre petit Kaoru a peur du noir~" Chanta-t-elle, ravie d'avoir découvert un de ses points faibles.

"La ferme."

"Mais le noir est si effrayant~ Bébé Kaoru doit être terrifié~"

Kaoru lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"La ferme, j'ai dis."

Puis il jeta un couiup d'oeil à sa montre.

"Il est 23:30, allons-y..."

Ils sortirent de la maison après avoir enfilé des gilets, car l'air de la nuit reste quand même assez frais.

"15 fusées... Marmonna (v/n). Ca va faire un de ces bruits !"

"Evidemment que ça va faire du bruit, petit génie." Répliqua Kaoru.

"La ferme !"

"Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu t'éloignes. Poursuivit le jeune homme. Je veux te blesser le moins possible."

"Oh, et bien, c'est... Inhabituellement gentil de ta part..." Dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Kaoru leva un pouce, comme quoi tout allait bien se passer, et sortit sa boite d'alumette.

'Très bien. Pensa-t-il. Je dois être très rapide... (v/n) va aimer ça et Arthur sera fou de rage tellement il aura peur ! C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Impressioner (v/n) et enerver Arthur !'

(v/n) vit les épaules de Kaoru trembler à cause du froid, au moment où elle allait s'approcher pour lui donner son gilet, elle vit une etincelle apparaître, aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas tandis que la méche de la fusée brûlait lentement et se dirigea vers la fusée suivante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir allumé toutes les méches.

3... 2... 1 !

Ils décollerent dans le ciel, un par un, comme des étoiles filantes, et Kaoru rejoignit (v/n) pour avoir une meilleure vue du spectacle.

Kaoru l'entendit pousser une exclamation de surprise etouffée, il tourna donc la tête vers elle, elle avait ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux brillants, on dirait que les feux d'artifice se reflétaient dans ses iris de couleur (c/y).

"Ca te plait ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu plaisantes ?! Elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, c'est magnifique !"

"J'ai choisi exprés ces feux d'artifices. Expliqua-t-il. Ce sont les plus colorés, et franchement, ils sont assez jolis."

"Jolis ?! S'indigna (v/n). Je les qualifierai plutôt d'épiques !"

"Epiques ? Répéta Kaoru, observant le ciel reprenant sa couleur bleu nuit une fois que les feux d'artifice eurent disparus progressivement les uns après les autres. Je suppose que tu peux les appeller comme ça..."

"C'était une très bonne idée ! Se réjouit la jeune fille. C'est litteralement le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

"C'est pas mon cas... Lâcha-t-il. Presque, il manque juste un petit quelque chose..."

Dans me ciel s'élevait une fumée, seul souvenir et trace de la présence des fleurs de feu.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui manque ?" Demanda (v/n) avec curiosité.

Kaoru souria, ce qui était vraiment étrange, car il arborait la plupart du temps une expression neutre et plutôt ennuyée. Et sans un mot, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

"Ce qu'il me manque, c'est... Toi."

Il plaça une main sous son menton et attira son visage contre le sien, leurs souffles se melangérent et, leurs lévres se joignirent, (v/n) était surprise au début, mais lui rendait son baiser, à présent, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis au moins 12 ans avait des sentiments reciproques à son égard.

Et quand le besoin d'air se manifesta, ils se separérent, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, arborant chacun un petit sourire, puis, Kaoru l'étreignit.

"Dis-moi... Chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ?"

"P-pas que je me souvienne..." Balbuta timidement (v/n), les joues rouges.

Le jeune homme ricana.

"Je t'aime, (v/n)..."

"Je t'aime aussi, Kaoru..."

Mais comme toutes les belles choses ont une fin...

"YOU BLOODY GITS ! Rugit la voix d'Arthur. VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR VOUS SAUVER AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE VOUS BRISER LE COU !"

Et le reste de la nuit fut consacré à fuir la rage d'Arthur.

Fin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Alors, alors, alors ? OwO pour cet OS, j'ai decidé de changer legerement le caractère de Reader-chan, étant donné qu'elle et Kaoru sont des amis d'enfance, quoi qu'il en soit, cet OS est une request de Fumei-chan, j'espere qu'il te plait ^^, tu voulais un OS avec des feux d'artifice et des amis d'enfance, pas vrai ? Et bien, le voilà ! o/ Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis assez satisfaite de cet OS, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou à me donner des conseils afin de m'améliorer ! ^^_

 **/!\ J'ai décidé de publier ces OS x Reader sur mon skyblog (patty24wang) en plus de sur Fanfiction, ainsi que ma fanfiction : "We're in Hetalia !", passez y faire un tour ! ;) /!\**

 **Requests :** _Vous avez une request ? Pas de problème ! Donnez-moi juste la nation et le thème que vous voulez pour l'OS par review ou par MP ! ^^_

 **Remerciements :** _Merci à Fumei-chan, Flora et Fleadora pour leurs reviews, vos conseils me sont precieux, merci ^^ Et Bien sur, merci à mes lecteurs et mes followers, sur ce, ja nee~_


	5. Angleterre x Reader - I'm not drunk !

**Avant de commencer :** _Je suis un peu en retard, mais voici un Angleterre x Reader, j'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'y caser un maximum de vannes x) So, enjoy~_

S'il y a bien une chose que (v/n) détestait le plus, c'était bien d'être derangée en plein milieu de la nuit par quelqu'un qui essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil.

Quelle heure était-il, cette fois-ci ? Avec des gestes lents et fatigués, elle se saisit du reveil sur sa table de nuit.

01:21.

D'habitude, quand elle recevait un message en pleine nuit, elle l'ignorait, tout simplement, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un, pas deux, mais 10 messages qu'elle reçu, faisant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Cette personne avait donc desesperement besoin d'elle pour lui envoyer carrement 10 messages !

Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable, et, aprés s'être habituée à la lumiére que diffusait son écran de portable, elle vit...

\- Alfred : 10 messages.

Bien sur.

Il n'y avait que cet américain pour lui envoyer 10 messages d'affilée en pleine nuit.

En lisant ses messages, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Alfred (01:16) : Hey, (v/n), t'es reveillée ?

\- Alfred (01:16) : Serieusement, (v/n), si t'es reveillée, réponds.

\- Alfred (01:17) : Arthur est suuuuper bourré, et j'arrive pas à le controler, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

\- Alfred (01:18) : OH MON DIEU, IL A COMMENCE A SE DESSAPER !

\- Alfred (01:18) : (V/N), VIENS VITE !

\- Alfred (01:18) : MOI ET MATTHIEU N'ARRIVONS PLUS A LE CÔNTROLER !

\- Alfred (01:19) : Dude, tu veux que je t'envoie un message vidéo par mail pour me croire ?

\- Alfred (01:19) : Pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? Bien sur que je vais t'envoyer une vidéo par mail !

\- Alfred (01:20) : Sérieusement, viens le chercher, il est super bourré, moi et Matthieu n'en pouvons plus, il ne nous écoute pas, nous sommes dans le bar à côté de chez toi, tu sais, celui où on a fêté l'anniv' d'Arthur...

\- Alfred (01:21) : MON DIEU, S'IL-TE PLAÎT, VIENS VITE, IL A ENLEVE SON PANTALON, IL N'EST PLUS QU'EN BOXER, SOS, SOS,SOS !

Arthur est un très bon ami à (v/n), tout comme Alfred et Matthieu, mais l'anglais était celui qui lui apportait le plus de problèmes, car une fois qu'il était bourré après avoir bu, il devenait tout simplement in-con-trô-lable.

Et après quelques temps, (v/n) est devenue "celle-qui-s'occupe-d'Arthur-lorsqu'il-est-bourré." depuis qu'Alfred et Matthieu ont decouvert son beguin pour l'anglais.

Car oui, elle l'aimait, elle avait beau l'aimer, se reveiller en plein milieu de la nuit n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

"Stupide Arthur... Marmonna-t-elle en se levant péniblement. Se bourrer et interrompre mon sommeil..."

Après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements pour ne pas sortir en pyjamas, pris ses clés et ouvrit la porte, elle se dirigea vers le bar qu'Alfred a cité dans son message.

La route dura seulement 5 minutes à pieds, elle n'avait même pas ouvert la porte du bar que deux voix jaillirent de l'intérieur.

"NON, ARTHUR, N'OUVRE PAS TA CHEMISE !" Cria la voix de l'américain.

"JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, JE SUIS UN HOMME LIBRE !" Répliqua celle de l'anglais.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, (v/n) ouvrit la porte et entra, elle chercha ses amis qui n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, tout le monde fixait Arthur, sans pantalon, debout sur une table, Alfred et Matthieu tentant vainement de le faire descendre.

L'anglais était seulement vêtu de son boxer imprimé du Royaume-Uni et de sa chemise blanches, son pantalon et ses chaussures avaient disparu.

"Dude, t'es enfin là !" S'exclama Alfred en la voyant s'approcher.

"S-salut, (v/n)..." Dit timidement Matthieu en tirant le bras droit d'Arthur.

"Salut, Alfie, Mattie, il a bu combien, aujourd'hui ?"

"Beaucoup." Fut la seule réponse d'Alfred.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN !" Rugit Arthur.

"Artie ! Calme-toi ! Regarde qui est là, c'est (v/n), (v/n) !"

"Tu es bourré, Arthur..." Ajouta Matthieu.

"Moi ? Bourré ? Dit l'anglais. Je suis pas bourré, la preuve, je peux enlever mes vêtements, let me show y-"

"NO !"

"Allez, quoi..."

"Arthur !"

"Je ne partirai pas jusqu'à ce que (v/n) vienne me chercher !"

"Artie, je suis (v/n) ! Grogna la jeune fille en le tirant par le bras. Viens, faut qu'on rentre "

"Oh, (v/n) ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu, love !"

"Quoi qu'il en soit, descends ! Il faut rentrer, allons-y !"

"Attrape-moi, (v/s) !"

"NON !"

Trop tard, Arthur s'est jeté sur elle, l'écrasant par terre.

"Lève-toi... T'es lourd..."

Mais l'anglais ne voulait rien entendre.

"Alfie... Mattie... Au secours..."

Les deux frères saisirent chacun un bras de l'anglais et le mirent debout tandis que (v/n) se levait péniblement.

"Allez, Artie, allons-y... Bye, vous deux !"

"Bye !"

"Bonne nuit, (v/n)..."

~Time Skip~

(v/n) et Arthur parvinrent à marcher calmement pendant une minute seulement, après, l'anglais commença à regarder frenetiquement de tous les côtés en partant dans la mauvaise direction.

"Artie ! Dit (v/n) en la ramenant sur le bon chemin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je cherche."

"Tu cherches quoi ?"

"Le sens de la vie !"

"Oh, mon Dieu..."

Normalement, elle aurait ri, mais là, la fatigue prenait le dessus sur elle, elle ne laissa même pas apparaître un sourire.

"Allez, Alfie, rentrons..."

"Oh, regarde ! C'est Flying Mint Bunny ! Hey, salut !"

"Quelqu'un, aidez-moi..."

"Tu veux savoir quelque chose, (v/n) ?" Murmura Arthur dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai perdu mon pantalon, mais j'ai trouvé mon moi intérieur..."

... Oooookééééé...

~Time Skip~

Ils arrivérent enfin chez (v/n), et elle emmena Arthur au salon, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Artie, assieds-toi sur le canapé. Ordonna-t-elle. Tu le vois ? Il est juste là !"

Arthur s'enerva.

"Evidemment que je le vois ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné. Tu me prends pour un sourd ?"

"Euh... C'est pas plutôt aveugle ?"

"Tu me traîtes d'aveugle ?"

"Mon Dieu... Arthur, juste, assieds-toi sur le canapé."

"C'est un sofa, pas un canapé."

"Canapé, sofa, c'est pareil !"

"Non, je ne crois pas, c'est-..."

"Arthur !"

"Bon, d'accord, mais tu t'assoies avec moi !"

"Non, je ne peux pas, faut que j'aille te chercher une couverture et de l'eau."

Mais Arthur se saisit fermement du bras de la jeune fille.

"Artie, lâche-moi."

"Mais je veux que tu t'assois avec moiiii !"

"T'es bourré, Artie..."

"Ca ne change rien au fait que je veuille que tu t'assois avec moi."

"Bien, si je m'asseois à côté de toi, tu seras content ?"

"Absolument !"

Et sans l'avertir, il tira son bras vers lui, la faisant tomber sur lui avant de l'enlacer.

"Hum... Arthur... Il faut que j'aille preparer tes médicaments pour demain quand tu te reveilleras..."

"Tu es très belle, (v/n)... Murmura Arthur. Je te l'ai déjà dis ?"

"Euh... Non, jamais, mais merci ? Risqua-t-elle. Sérieusement, Arthur, lâche-moi..."

"Mais je ne veux pas, je veux que tu restes avec moi, à mes côtés, pour toujours..."

"Arth-..."

"Je t'aime, (v/n)... Murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Tu es si douce, tu prends toujours soin de moi, et tu es si belle... Je t'aime beaucoup, love... Mais shut... Ne le dis pas... A... (v/n)..."

Chaque mot faiblissait à la fin de sa phrase : Il commençait à somnoler.

"Arthur... ?"

Un ronflement fut sa seule réponse.

"Allez... Laisse-moi partir..."

Arthur tenait toujours fermement son bras, malgré qu'il soit profondement endormi.

Elle essaya tirer son bras à mainte reprise, en vain, elle decida de penser à la confession plus tard, pour l'instant, fermer les yeux un instant ne ferait pas de mal.

Fermer les yeux...

Le lendemain..

"Oh, ma tête..."

Arthur se reveilla avec une terrible migraine, sa main sur son front, il se redressa en affichant une grimace de douleur sur le visage, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sur son lit, non, la matière du supporte sur lequel il se trouvait était trop différente de celle de son matelas.

"Bonjour, Arthur..."

Il se tourna et vit (v/n) qui s'approchait de lui, un verre d'eau dans une main, des comprimés dans l'autre.

"Les comprimés, c'est pour calmer la douleur. Dit-elle en désignant les medicaments. Et bois toute ton eau, ça ira mieux aprés ça."

"M-merci, love... Dit-il en avalant les comprimés avec de l'eau. Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, la nuit dernière ?"

"Comme d'habitude. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu était bourré, Alfie et Mattie n'ont pas pu te maîtriser, ils m'ont donc appellé pour venir te chercher."

Elle preferait ne rien lui dire à propos de sa confession et du fait qu'elle a du dormir avec lui sur le canapé.

"Oh... Murmura-t-il. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi... Et... Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de bizarre ?"

"Hmm... Non, à part le fait que tu me sortais des trucs de philosophe à propos du sens de la vie, que tu m'as devoilé tes sentiments et que tu t'es dessapé dans le bar en perdant ton pantalon en procedant, t'étais normalement bourré." Dit-elle.

Arthur se raidit en entendant la phrase "Tu m'as devoilé tes sentiments."

"Je... Tu peux repeter ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, rien."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine.

"Je- Reviens !"

Il la suivit dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, (v/n) ?"

"Je cherche le sens de la vie !"

"Je- quoi ?"

"Oh, et à propos de ce que j'ai dis tout-à-l'heure, ne le repete à personne. Dit-elle. C'est un secret, et je ne dois surtout pas le dire à (v/n) ! Mais je peux vous arranger un rendez-vous, si tu veux !"

"Qu'est-ce que- ?"

"Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir perdu mon pantalon, j'ai au moins trouvé mon moi intérieur."

"(v/n) !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime, c'est vrai !"

"Je t'aime aussi, Arthur..."

Fin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai passé toute la nuit à l'écrire, celui-là, j'espere qu'il vous aura plu, un Angleterre bourré, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! XD Enfin bref, le prochain OS sera une request de L'envol du Griffon, qui a demandé un Romano x Reader, j'espere qu'il te plaira ! ^^ Enfin, si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! ^^ Ja nee~_

 **Request :** _Si vous avez une request, n'hésitez pas, donnez-moi seulement la nation et le thème que vous voulez, je m'occuperai du reste, ja nee~_


	6. Romano x Reader - Incontro a Rome

**Avant de commencer :** _Pour ce One-Shot, il s'agit d'une request de L'Envol du Griffon qui m'a demandé un Romano x Reader dont le thème est assez... Original, je vais dire x) Enfin bref, enjoy~_

Pour fêter ses 20 ans, les parents de (v/n) lui ont offert un voyage d'une semaine en Italie, son pays préféré, plus precisemment à Rome, la ville la plus antique du pays.

Et la voici, l'avion atterit et (v/n) prit ses bagages, elle decida d'appeller un taxi, heureusement pour elle, elle avait prit les mesures necessaires et a apprit à parler l'italien pour des cas comme ceux-ci.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers la reception, reclamant sa chambre.

"Votre nom, mademoiselle ?" Demanda le receptionniste.

"(v/n) (v/p)." Répondit la jeune femme.

"Nous sommes désolés, il n'y a aucune chambre à votre nom..."

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, mon père a fait la reservation il y a une sema-..."

Elle se tut, le jour où son père devait lui faire une reservation par le biais d'Internet, il y avait eu une panne de courant, faisant qu'il n'a pas pu utiliser l'ordinateur, et comme il se faisait vieux, le lendemain, il a tout simplement oublié.

'Merde ! Pensa (v/n) avec fureur. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?'

"Il n'y a aucune chambre de libre ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Aucune, je regrette."

"Je vois, merci..."

Et, sa valise roulante à la main, elle sortit de l'hôtel.

Elle fit le tour de tous les hôtels à proximité, mais ils étaient tous complets, l'Italie recevait beaucoup de touristes en plein mois de Juillet, faisant qu'il n'y avait plus de place nulle-part.

Exctenuée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le bord d'une fontaine au milieu d'une place joyeuse où grouillaient des vendeurs ambulants et des petits enfants jouant au ballon, il devait être 16:00, car le soleil tapait très fort, (v/n) regarda son reflet sur la surface de l'eau de la fontaine, des méches de cheveux (c/c) lui tombaient autour du visage, elle se dépécha de se recoiffer rapidement, il faut avouer que de courir d'hôtel à hôtel.

"Ragazza, est-ce que c'est toi ?"

(v/n) se figea dans ses gestes, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeller comme ça, or, elle n'a plus revu cette personne depuis maintenant 8 ans...

FLASH BACK :

Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, tout deux âgés de 12 ans, étaient assis sur des balançoires et se parlaient d'un air grave.

"Quoi ? Lovi, tu rentres chez toi... Pour de vrai ?" Demanda (v/n), la petite fille

"Oui... Soupira Lovino, le garçon. Mais je devrais m'en réjouir... Je vais enfin revoir mon petit frère..."

"C'est Feliciano ?"

"Oui, c'est lui, là."

Il lui montra une photo de lui avec son petit frère faisant tous les deux un "Peace".

"Il te ressemble !"

"N-ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ragazza !"

(v/n) laissa echapper un petit rire.

"Et tu pars quand ?"

Il y eut un silence tandis que la brise les faisait se balancer legerement sur les balancoires.

"Demain..." Dit-il, l'air grave.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Mais avant de se quitter, Lovino donna à (v/n) un porte-clé orné d'une tomate identique au sien, "Comme ça, je ne t'oublierai pas et tu ne m'oublieras pas !" Avait-il dit.

C'est donc les yeux grands ouverts que la jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ne serait-ce la taille, la corpulence, et la voix, il avait toujours ces cheveux bruns surmontés d'une méche bouclée semblable à celle de son frère et ces yeux verts, Lovino, c'était donc bien lui...

"L-Lovino... C'est toi ?"

L'italien cligna deux fois des yeux.

"Oui, ça alors, c'est une surprise !"

"Et comment !"

Ils échangérent un calin.

"Comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était moi ?" Demanda (v/n).

"Tes cheveux et ça."

Il pointa le porte-clé tomate qui ornait la fermeture éclair de la valise.

"Oh... Alors, tu t'en souviens ?"

Pour simple réponse, Lovina tira son téléphone portable où en guise de strap, il y avait une tomate identique à celle de (v/n).

"Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?"

(v/n) se contenta de sourire, son ami, son confident, se tenait devant elle, mais son sourire disparu très vite, elle avait toujours nulle-part où aller et son vol pour rentrer chez elle est dans une semaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Lovino.

(v/n) lui expliqua sa situation.

"Je vois, tu as nulle-part où aller..." Dit-il.

"J'ai de l'argent, je vais me debrouiller, il doit bien y avoir des môtels ou encore des maisons d'hôtes..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Ou alors, t'as qu'à venir chez moi !" Proposa Lovino.

"Aus-... Quoi ?"

"J'habite seul depuis 2 ans, et il y a une chambre d'ami chez moi, tu y seras très bien, et comme au travail, on m'a accordé une semaine de congé, j'en profiterais pour te faire visiter Rome !"

"Lovi...Non, je ne peux pas accepter..."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Je-..."

"Allez, on va rattraper le temps perdu !"

Après un quart d'heure de débat, (v/n) finit par accepter et accompagna Lovino chez lui, non sans s'arrêter des tomates en route.

Chez Lovino...

"Fais comme chez toi, mais évite de foutre le bordel !" Dit Lovino en s'écartant pour laisser (v/n).

La jeune femme ricana, Lovino n'a pas changé de ce côté-là non-plus.

"Merci."

Elle enleva ses chaussures et admira l'appartement.

Il était simple et avait des peintures de Leonard Da Vinci un peu partout, rien de spécial, et un peu en desordre.

"Ne fais pas attention au bordel." Dit l'italien.

'Il me dit de ne pas mettre le bordel alors qu'il y en a déjà...' Pensa la jeune femme.

"Je vais preparer le dîner. Dit le jeune homme. Ta chambre est au fond, à droite, mets-toi à l'aise."

Elle hocha la tête, et entra dans la chambre, contrairement au reste de la maison, celle-ci était rangée, mais très simple, il y avait un lit, une armoire et un bureau, rien de plus.

Elle deposa sa valise, et retourna dans la cuisine, où elle troua Loino en train de parler au téléphone.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, imbécile de petit frère ! Disait-il, les sourcils froncés. Cette semaine, je suis occupé, tu ne peux pas enir ! Pourquoi ton petit cerveau ne veut pas comprendre ça ?"

Mais dés qu'il vit (/n), il lui fit signe d'attendre.

"Ecoute, Veneciano, je suis occupé, là, rappelle un autre jour."

Et il raccrocha.

"Mon imbécile de petit frère ne veut pas me lâcher les baskets !" Râla-t-il.

"Feliciano, comment il va ?"

"Toujours aussi chiant."

"... Je vois..."

"Au dîner, y aura des pastas !"

"Je vais t'aider !"

"S'tu veux, ragazza..."

Deux heures plus tard, le dîner était seri.

"Tu cuisines trop bien, Lovino !" S'exclama (v/n) aprés avoir pris une bouchée.

Lovino rougit mais ne dit rien.

Une fois le dîner terminé, ils allérent se coucher.

Durant toute la semaine, Lovino fit visiter Rome à (v/n), l'invita aux plus grands restaurants, lui acheta des souenirs, et mesure que les jours passaient, Lovino tombait amoureux de (v/n), et vice versa...

Et le jour de la separation arriva...

Lovino exigea d'emmener (v/n) à l'aéroport, pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Le vol était en troisième position.

"Merci, Lovi... Cette semaine était sans doute la plus belle de ma vie..." Dit-elle.

"J'en suis ravi..." Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Il ne voulait pas être separé d'elle une seconde fois.

Le vol passa en seconde position.

(v/n) se leva lentement.

'Ora o mai più !' Pensa Lovino.

Il s'éclairci la gorge, mais la jeune femme prit la parole avant lui.

"Je sais que tu vas me manquer. Dit-elle. Mais je sais aussi qu'on se reverra un jour, je veux que tu saches que même si on est de nouveau separés, tu seras avec moi ou que j'aille."

Des larmes commencérent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Elle avait tout dit, l'italien n'avait rien à ajouter, sauf une chose...

Au moment où (v/n) s'apprétait à embarquer...

"Ti amo !"

(v/n) s'arrêta, le coeur battant, elle n'arrivait pas en croire ses oreilles, elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face avec des joues rouges et un petit sourire.

"Moi aussi..." Dit-elle aant de déposer un leger baiser sur les lèvres de l'italien.

Elle se remit à marcher.

"Je t'attendrai ! Cria-t-il. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher !"

(v/n) lui adressa un autre sourire et embarqua pour de bon.

'Même si on est de nouveau separés, tu seras avec moi ou que j'aille...'

Fin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Alalala, j'espere qu'il n'est pas trop baclé ! )x L'Envol du Griffon, j'espere qu'il te plaît quand même, sinon, je suis prête à t'en faire un autre ! Enfin bref, j'avoue avoir pris du plaisir à l'écrire, et pour la dernière scéne, je l'ai écrite en écoutant "Wherever I Go." d'Hannah Montana, d'où la dernière phrase, enfin bref, j'espere que cet OS n'est pas trop baclé et qu'il vous aura plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur ce, ja nee~_

 **Requests :** _Si vous avez une request, n'hésitez pas, donnez-moi seulement la nation et le thème que vous desirez, pour l'instant, j'ai deux requests, un Prusse x Reader et un Espagne x Reader ! ^^ Ja nee~_


	7. Prusse x Reader - Sie ist schüchtern

**Avant de commencer :** _Ceci est une request d'une lectrice anonyme qui a reclamé un Prusse x Reader en y introduisant le Bad Touch Trio, mais suite à certains evenements, Hongrie aussi apparaîtra dans cet OS, enfin bref, chère lectrice, j'espere qu'il te plaîra, et enjoy~_

Il la regardait encore.

Combien de fois il l'a fait, aujourd'hui ?

(v/n) sentait son regard perçant peser sur son dos.

La jeune fille chercha son miroir de poche dans son cartable, et, faisant mine de se recoiffer, tourna le miroir vers son camarade de classe, assis quelques tables plus loin derrière elle, un garçon ayant les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges était assis entre un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs blonds et un autre brun aux yeux verts qui se parlaient entre eux par-dessus la tête de l'albinos.

Ce dernier, dont le nom est Gilbert Beilschmidt, fixait (v/n), la tête sur la paume de sa main et un air rêveur gravé sur le visage.

Mais aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle regardait son reflet sur son miroir, il lui jeta un regard avec un sourire.

Elle ferma son miroir d'un coup sec et le jeta dans son sac, les joues rouges.

Elle rougissait, elles pouvait sentir ses joues bruler, et le regard de sa meilleure amie, Elizabeta Héderváry, assise à côté d'elle, n'arrangeait rien.

(v/n) lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de se replonger dans son livre d'exercices et de recopier ce que le professeur écrivait au tableau.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit une petite note sur sa table.

Elle savait déjà qui l'a écrite, elle poussa donc un long soupir et ouvrit la feuille de papier et lut ce qui y était écrit.

 _Juste un baiser !_

Ses joues, non, son visage entier se colora de rouge.

Elle sentit même sa nuque et ses oreilles se chauffer.

Irritée, elle froissa le papier qu'elle lança vers la poubelle qui était à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, déclenchant un sifflement admiratif d'Alfred F. Jones, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée (Ben quoi, le basket, c'est américain, non ?), ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

(v/n) se tourna vers Elizabeta, les sourcils froncés.

"Laisse tomber, veux-tu ?" Dit-elle.

"Mais vous êtes juste trop mignons ! Se défendit l'hongroise. C'est... Douloureux de voir que vous ne sortez pas ensemble !"

"Tu sais que je m'en fiche pas mal..."

"Et bien moi, je m'en fiche pas !"

"S'il te plaît, Liz, arrête de m'embarasser, c'est déjà suffisant de voir qu'il m'obsérve à longueur de journée !"

"Ca prouve juste qu'il est tombé raide amoureux de toi !"

"... Et donc ?"

"Pitié, (v/n) ! Ne nie pas le fait que tu as le beguin pour lui !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis."

"Donc, tu admets avoir le beguin pour lui !" S'exclama Elizabeta, un grand sourire aux lévres.

"Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Liz, arrête d'agir aussi bizarrement..."

Mais Elizabeta ne l'écoutait pas.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, (v/s). Dit-elle. Je vous mettrai ensemble avant même que tu ne m'avoue ton amour pour lui ! C'est si évident !"

"Mesdemoiselles ! Intervint le professeur. Nous ne sommes pas dans un café !"

"Pardon !" S'excusérent les deux jeunes filles.

Du côté de Gilbert...

Elle était si mignonne et adorable.

Qui ne pourrait pas l'observer toute la journée ?

Elle était magnifique.

Le rêve de Gilbert est de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux (c/c) soyeux pendant qu'il se noirait dans ses deux grandes piscines de couleur (c/y) et tenir ses mains dans les siennes.

Et l'embrasser.

"Tu rêves éveillé une nouvelle fois, mon ami." Remarqua Francis.

L'albinos cligna des yeux trois fois d'un air incrédule.

"Hein ?" Dit-il.

"Fais attention ou tu risque de faire des trous sur son dos à force de la regarder. Précisa le blond. Le fait que tu l'obsérves est devenu une évidence pour tout le monde, pas besoin de lui faire croire que t'es un stalker !"

"Ja, und ? (Et donc ?) Elle aura juste le stalker le plus AWESOME de tous les temps !"

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, bras croisés, observant toujours (v/n), l'Awesomeness personnifiée.

"La majorité des filles de l'école sont des bombes, et veulent t'avoir comme petit ami. Continua le français. Mais toi, tu as choisi de tomber amoureux de (v/n) sans doute la fille la plus timide de l'école..."

"T'as pas interêt à dire quelque chose de mal sur (v/n), je t'aurais prevenu !" S'enerva Gilbert.

En ricanant, Francis leva les mains devant son visage.

"Je n'ai pas terminé. Dit-il. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Sans doute la fille la plus timide de l'école, mais la plus belle également, un véritable délice pour les yeux."

"T'as pas interêt à me la voler, Alter !"

"Pas de soucis, vois-tu, il y a beaucoup de magnifiques jeunes filles qui me courent après, et je ne suis pas prêt d'en choisir une, je préfére profiter d'abord."

"Bourreau des coeurs." Chuchota Gilbert.

"Je t'ai entendu..." Soupira le blond.

"J'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu entendes."

"Qu-... Laisse tomber..."

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, amigo ? Intervint Antonia, assis de l'autre côté de Gilbert. Je suis sur qu'elle t'aime bien."

"Justement, Antonio. Dit Francis. Il ne veut pas qu'elle l'aime bien, il veut qu'elle l'aime, tout court."

"Je serais particuliérement satisfait si elle m'aimait bien. Coupa le prussien. Et puis, je lui ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises !"

"Lui raconter des blagues aux sous-entendus bizarres ? Dit Antonio. C'est ça que tu appelles parler ?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich (Non, pas vraiment)... Avoua l'albinos. Mais ça nous arrive de parler quelques fois..."

"Tu parles de ces discussions qui durent à peine 10 secondes ?" Dit Francis.

"Et bien, au moins, elle a ri à chacune de mes AWESOME blagues ! Un grand sourire orna ses lévres. Son rire est AWESOME, vous avez déjà entendu son rire ? Je pourrais l'écouter tous les jours !"

"Bien sur qu'on a entendu son rire, amigo. Soupira Antonio. On est la plupart du temps avec toi quand tu parles avec elle, et on a entendu son rire plusieurs fois, en plus, tu passes ton temps à nous dire que son rire est cristallin comme le tintement d'une clochette !"

"Ja, ja... (Ouais, ouais)"

Il reposa sa tête sur sa paume et se remit à admirer (v/n), bien qu'elle était de dos.

"A quoi tu penses, là, au juste, amigo ?" Demanda l'espagnol.

"Que ses cheveux ressemblent à une fontaine d'eau quand ils s'ondulent dans le vent, et j'aimerais y glisser mes doigts pour voir s'il s'agit là de la Déesse de l'eau. Mais je sais déjà qu'elle est une Déesse, la Déesse de l'Awesomeness (Désolée, j'ai pas trouvé de nom français pour ça ^^') !" Dit-il, le regard rêveur.

"Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Toni. Dit Francis à Antonio. Avant qu'il ne se transforme en poéte."

"Je suis d'accord." Approuva le brun.

Time Skip~

"Ton anniversaire est demain, (v/n)~" Annonca Elizabeta à la cafeteria.

"Je le sais, et... ?" Dit (v/n) en finissant son sandwish.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'offre ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dis la semaine dernière, tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?"

"Je parie que tu voudrais être moins timide pour pouvoir demander à Gilbert de sortir avec toi !"

(v/n) fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.

"Ce serait vraiment super si j'avais le courage d'aller lui parler proprement au lieu de simplement rire à ses blagues..."

"C'est si... Difficile pour toi d'aller lui parler ?"

"Et bien, oui, je suis timide comme pas possible, on se connaît depuis maintenant 5 ans, et je reste timide quand je suis avec lui, et encore, je suis contente de ne pas rougir comme une tomate, et il nous arrive de nous échanger quelques mots, des fois..."

"Et puis, il faut que j'intervienne car tu commences à dire n'importe quoi au bout de quelques secondes !"

"C'est déjà ça, non ?"

"Oh, regarde qui est là, quand on parle du loup ! Dit Elizabeta en fixant Gilbert, Francis et Antonio. Hé ! Vous venez vous asseoir avec nous ?"

Du côté de Gilbert...

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cantine, suivis par une horde de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser, quand Gilbert remarqua le signe d'Elizabeta, assise à côté de (v/n) et cru entendre un "Venez vous asseoir avec nous ?", il trouva cela étrange car il n'était jamais en bon terme avec la hongroise, avec un sourcil levé, il pointa son visage.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

"Oh, on dirait que Liz veut qu'on aille s'asseoir avec elle et (v/n), allons-y, amigos !" Dit Antonio.

Francis se tourna vers les jeunes filles qui les ont suivi.

"Et bien, désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais nous devons y aller~ A bientôt ! Erika, Sophia, on se voit après la pause~"

Deux jeunes filles se mirent à glousser.

"Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit l'une d'entre elles. On passait un bon moment..."

"Vous allez vous asseoir avec Elizabeta et (v/n) ? Dit une autre. Je l'ai vu vous faire signe."

"Elizabeta et (v/n) ? Ces losers ?"

"En plus, (v/n) traîne toujours seule, sa seule amie, c'est Elizabeta !"

"Pourquoi aller s'asseoir avec des filles comme elles, sérieux ?"

"Haltet eure Fressen ! (La ferme !) Rugit Gilbert. Wagt es verdammt noch mal nicht, sie zu beleidigen ! (Z'avez pas interêt à l'insulter !)"

Les filles n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il a dit, mais rien qu'en regardant l(éclair dans ses yeux rouges, elles s'éloignérent de quelques pas.

"N'insultez pas nos amies, señoritas." Dit Antonio, la chaleur de son sourire contrastant complétement avec le froid de ses regards.

"Vous marchez sur des oeufs, mesdemoiselles." Ajouta Francis, son sourire remplacé par un trait droit.

Les jeunes filles marmonnérent des excuses et s'enfuirentde la cuisine.

De retour chez (v/n)...

"Pourquoi tu les as appellé ?" Demanda (v/n) d'une voix dure.

Elle ne voulait pas que Gilbert aille s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

Quelle chose idiote allait-elle faire ? Se renverser du soda dessus ?

"Calme-toi. Lui dit la hongroise. On dirait que tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Gilbert non plus, et toi aussi, tu ne veux pas mourir devant ton prince charmant, si ?"

"Non..."

"Alors calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, et s'il fait quelque chose que tu desapprouves, je le pulvérise !"

"Non !"

"Comme tu veux. Elle ricana. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je suis sure que Gilbert ne te fera rien, et donc, je ne lui ferais rien, maintenant, calme-toi et respire. C'est bien. Il ne voudra pas te voir couverte de sueur froide !"

"D'accord..."

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Francis en prenant place à côté de (v/n), à son plus grand soulagement.

"Et ben... Nous sommes à l'école..." Fut la seule réponse d'Elizabeta.

"Je pense que c'est une réponse valable !" Rigola Francis.

"Et toi, chica ?" Demanda Antonio, assis à côté d'Elizabeta, à (v/n).

"C-ça va... Murmura-t-elle en faisant d'immenses efforts pour cacher ses joues rouges. Hum... Et vous ?"

"Nous allons merveilleusement bien maintenant que nous sommes avec toi !" Dit France en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Gilbert se racla la gorge en regardant le français d'un air menaçant.

"Lass deine Finger von ihr ! (Ne la touche pas !) Lance-t-il, sur les nerfs. Lass deine Finger von ihr ! (Tu as dis que tu la laisserais tranquille !)"

Il pensait certainement que (v/n) ne comprendrait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille avait apprit l'allemand afin de l'impressionner.

"Calm down! It's just too funny. It's fun to annoy you. She's your weak spot, isn't she?" Dit Francis afin qu'elle ne le comprenne pas, mais franchement, qui ne connaît pas l'anglais ?

"No discutan, ustedes dos. Deja a Gilbert solo, Francis. (Pas de disputes, vous deux, laisse Gilbert tranquille, Francis.) Dit Antonio en tentant de calmer l'atmosphére. Es genial que él se ha enamorado de alguien después de todo. (C'est génial qu'il soit tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, finalement.)"

"And it's even better that she's the one, or what do you think ?" Dit le français à Gilbert, qui avait l'expression d'une personne s'appretant à tuer quelqu'un, certainement Francis.

"Déjale, Francis. (Laisse-le tranquille, Francis.)" Dit l'espagnol, exasperé.

(v/n), quant à elle, n'était pas sure si c'était une bonne chose de savoir maitriser l'allemand, l'espagnol et l'anglais, bien evidemment.

Et bien sur, elle comprit chaque mot de leur conversation.

Et en plus, de qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Ils parlaient d'elle ?

Gilbert avait le beguin pour elle aussi ?

Elle, de toutes les filles du bahut ?

Mais ça voudrait donc dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur d'être rejetée !

Mais, peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas réellement d'elle, ils parlait peut-être d'une fille qui s'était entichée de Gilbert.

C'était plus vraisemblable.

Qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Elizabeta savait très bien ce qui se tramait dans l'ésprit de sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler l'anglais, l'allemand et l'espagnol, elle-même savait parler ces langues, en plus de l'hongrois.

Elle avait vu l'éclat d'éspoir dans les yeux (c/c) de (v/n), mais cet éclat disparu très vite une fois que la jeune fille se persuadait qu'elle n'était pas celle dont ils parlaient.

Mais l'amour que Gilbert ressentait pour elle était trop évident ! Trop !

"Au fait, Francis, Antonio. Dit l'hongroise. J'ai à vous parler, vous deux. Dit-elle à (v/n) et Gilbert. Vous pouvez disposer."

Les deux jeunes gens allérent chacun de son côté.

Quant aux trois autres...

"De quoi tu voulais nous parler, Liz ?" Demanda Francis.

"De (v/n) et Gilbert."

"Ils s'aiment, c'est évident !" Dit Antonio.

"Justement ! Dit Elizabeta avec un regard malicieux. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de (v/n), voilà ce qu'on va faire..."

Elle leur chuchota son plan.

"On aura besoin d'Alfred pour ça, je reviens." Dit Francis en s'en allant.

"Tu t'occupes de (v/n), Liz ?" Demanda Antonio.

"Evidemment !"

"Dans ce cas, à demain !"

"Bye~"

Le lendemain...

"Liz... Où est-ce que tu m'emmenes ? Demanda (v/n), tirée de force par Elizabeta dans les couloirs de l'école. Il est tard, je veux rentrer chez moi !"

Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu beaucoup de cadeaux de tous ses amis, c'était le seul jour où ses camarades de classe la remarquaient.

C'était une magnifique journée, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gilbert à aucun cours, ses deux amis ne savaient pas où il était, et Elizabeta non plus.

En parlant d'Elizabeta, elle n'a toujours pas donné son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle a dit qu'elle le donnerait une fois le moment venu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

"Liz, explique-moi pourquoi on se dirige vers le terrain de basket ?"

"Tu verras..."

Mais elle la fit entrer dans les vestiaires, se saisit d'une boite, l'ouvrit et en tira une robe de cocktail de couleur (c/p).

"Joyeux anniversaire, (v/n) !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Liz... Elle est superbe !"

Et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

"Allez, essaye-la !"

"Tout de suite !"

Elle souriait tellement que ses joues lui faisaient mal.

"Tiens, j'ai aussi acheté des chaussures assorties, essaye-les !"

Au final, le résultat était juste sublime.

"Tu es magnifique, (v/n) !"

"Merci !"

"Mais il ne s'agit là que de la première partie de ton cadeau !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Va sur le terrain !"

"Euh..."

"Vas-y !"

Ce qu'elle fit, mais, en effet, une surprise l'attendait, Gilbert était debout au milieu du terrain, vêtu d'un costar blanc et noir, éclairé par la lumiére blanche d'un projecteur.

Elle serra les poings sur le tissu de sa robe tandis qu'elle entendit la porte du vestiaire des filles se fermer, la coincant dans le terrain avec Gilbert, qui, à cause du bruit, s'aperçut de sa présence.

Il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux, devant lui, à l'autre bout du terrain, se trouvait un ange, bien sur, il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à un ange en la voyant.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà depuis leur première rencontre, mais maintenant, son apparence angélique était évidente.

Il devrait vraiment se mettre à écrire des poémes.

Des poémes AWESOME.

Et (v/n) serait sa muse.

Mais bon, il avait des choses plus importantes à regler, comme par exemple : Se confesser.

Il remarqua aussi autre chose, le visage de la jeune fille était très rouge.

Ele n'allait pas bien ?

Etait-elle malade ou avait-elle de la fiévre ?

Bah, il l'embrasserait quand même !

"Est-ce que ça va, (v/n) ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec des pas précipités.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Euh... Ca va ?"

Elle le regarda sans parler, sans bouger, comme si elle s'était transformée en pierre.

"(v/n) ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts face à elle. La Terre appelle (v/n), allô, me recevez-vous ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Apparemment, non..."

Il soupira.

"Bon, j'espere au moins que tu entends, parce que l'AWESOME moi ne te le redira pas deux fois."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres pendant qu'il parlait.

"Bon, tu sais... Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, en fait..."

Leurs visages étaient si proches...

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Gilbert l'embrassa.

(v/n) répondit au baiser en hésitant au début, mais elle finit par fondre totalement.

Elle devait l'avouer : Gilbert embrassait très bien.

Mais le manque d'oxygen se fitplus persistant, et ils durent se séparer, (v/n) pressant sa tête contre la poitrine de Gilbert.

"Je voulais te dire... Commença l'albinos. Je voulais te dire... Te dire que... Il prit une profonde inspiration. Dass ich dich liebe. Du bist das tollste Mädchen, dem ich je begegnet bin. Und ich meine das wirklich ernst, auch wenn du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst. (Que je t'aime, tu es la fille la plus AWESOME que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et je le pense vraiment, car peut-être que tu ne me crois pas.)"

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui.

"Je suis très contente d'entendre ça. Dit-elle. Spécialement venant de toi, ich liebe dich auch. Und du bist der tollste Kerl, dem ich je begegnet bin. (Je t'aime aussi. Et tu es le garçon le plus génial que j'ai rencontré.)

Gilbert la poussa en l'aggripant par les épaules.

"Du kannst Deutsch sprechen ? (Tu peux parler allemand ?)" Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide en regardant le sol.

"Ja. Ich habe es gelernt, um dich zu beeindrucken. (Oui, je l'ai appris pour t'impressioner." Dit-elle.

"Na, das war ein voller Erfolg ! (Et bien, c'est un succés !)" Dit-il, rigolant, en la portant dans les airs.

"P-pose-moi..."

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu es aussi AWESOME que moi !" Dit-il en la reposant.

"Merci, je suppose." Dit-elle en ricanant.

"Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma petite amie ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je le veux."

"Garde cette phrase pour le mariage ! Dit la voix d'Elizabeta qui s'élevait à partir d'un micro. Et maintenant, dansez ! Je ne t'ai pas acheté cette robe pour rien ! Et puis..."

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" S'écriérent Elizabeta, Francis, Antonio et Alfred.

Et oui, Alfred a accepté de demander à l'entraîneur de basket de leur prêter le terrain pour l'occasion.

Et c'est sur un slow avec Gilbert que (v/n) acheva sa magnifique journée, une journée qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, oh que non...

Jamais...

Fin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ouf ! Il m'en a fallu du temps pour l'écrire, celui-là ! Normal, il est plus long que les autres, mais je n'y pouvais rien, l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup, et comme j'adore Prusse x) Franchement, qui n'aime pas Prusse ? Cx Enfin bref, chère lectrice anonyme, j'espere que cet OS t'aura plu, en tout cas, moi, je l'adore, j'en suis assez fiére ! UwU Quant aux traductions, elles ne sont pas exactes, mais suffisantes pour comprendre le sens des phrases, c'est le plus important ! Enfin bref, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_

 **Requests :** _Z'avez une request ? Pas de problèmes ! Donnez-moi seulement la nation qui fait battre votre coeur (Manque de sommeil, tout ça...) et le scénario que vous souhaitez, je rajoute mon savoir-faire, je mélange le tout, et je vous fais un OS x Reader tout prêt ! 8D Ja nee~_


	8. Amérique x Reader - Heroes are fearless

**Avant de commencer :** _Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette longue absence, j'étais en vacances dans une ville du Sud de l'Algérie, c'est-à-dire, dans le désert, avec une chaleur de 40° à l'ombre, et ensuite, ceci est une request de Cyrielle13 qui a demandé un Amérique x Reader, mais comme elle n'a pas précisé le scénario qu'elle voulait, je me suis permis d'en imaginer un, en espérant qu'il te plaise, bonne lecture~_

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Très mauvaise idée.

"Tu es sur de toi, Alfie ? Demanda (v/n) tandis que son meilleur ami, Alfred, la tirait de toutes ses forces par le bras vers la maison hantée du parc d'attraction dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Je ne pense pas que ce soit u-..."

"Tais-toi, (v/n) ! S'exclama Alfred avec excitation, la coupant avec un sourire baba. Je suis absolument sur, tu verras, ce sera génial !"

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération.

Depuis l'ouverture de cette nouvelle attraction, Alfred n'arrêtait pas de supplier (v/n) pour qu'elle l'accompagne, et par "supplier", cela signifiait deux messages toutes les 5 minutes, agacée, la jeune fille finit par accepter contre son gré.

Mais, en même temps, comment dire non à son ami ? D'autant plus que c'est dans une maison hantée qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et oui, (v/n) travaillait là-bas en se déguisant en monstre afin d'effrayer les gens, un jour, elle entendit des cris stridents s'approcher, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un enfant et décida d'y aller doucement avec lui... Mais non, la personne effrayée qui s'approchait était un jeune homme américain aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtain clair, qui avait l'air de subir la plus grosse peur de sa vie, sans réfléchir, (v/n) sortit de sa cachette avec un grand "BOU !" ce qui fit que, sous le coup de la frayeur, Alfred lui donna un coup de poing qui lui cassa littéralement le nez, il l'accompagna à l'hôpital et c'est là-bas qu'ils firent plus ample connaissance jusqu'à devenir amis.

Mais depuis cette aventure, (v/n) était certaine d'une chose : Alfred était une poule mouillée.

Mais ça, bien sur, elle se retenait de le lui dire, car après tout : "Les héros n'ont peur de rien.", et comme Alfred se disait être un héro, donc, forcément, il n'avait peur de rien.

Ouais...

"Alfie, tu es vraiment vraiment sur ?" Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

"Combien de fois tu vas me le demander ? Soupira-t-il. Bien sur que je suis sur. Puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire malicieux. Est-ce que par hasard, tu as peur ?"

"Moi ? Peur ? Tu plaisantes ? Dit la jeune fille avec un ricanement sarcastique. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que toi, tu auras peur."

"Moi ? Voyons, (v/n), les héros n'ont peur de rien ! Je suis un héro, donc, je n'ai peur de rien, maintenant, allons-y, c'est notre tour."

Et il la poussa vers l'entrée de la maison hantée.

Time Skip~

La jeune fille ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait un jour sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

"A-Alfie... Tu m'étrangles... J-j'étouffe...L-lâ-lâche-moi..." Supplia-t-elle.

Mais l'américain ne l'écoutait pas tellement il était occupé à crier à plein poumons dans les oreilles de la pauvre (v/n).

"A-AH ! CE- C'EST QUOI, CA ? O-OH, MY GO- EEEEEEK !"

Les deux jeunes gens avaient à peine marché 5 minutes qu'Alfred commença à paniquer et à faire n'importe quoi : Crier, sauteur, sursauter, étrangler, frapper, cogner.

Ils continuérent à avancer dans les mêmes conditions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivérent à un endroit où ils apercurent une personne au loin.

"C-calme-toi, A-Alfie, ce... C'est juste une personne ! Tenta de raisonner (v/n). L-lâche-moi, pitié ! S-si tu as s-si peur, dêpechons-nous de s-sortir !"

"M-MAIS IL BLOQUE LE CHEMIN ! (V-V/N), QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ?! OH, MY GOD !" Cria Alfred en étranglant encore plus (v/n).

Les ayant remarqué et visiblement amusé de la situation, l'acteur déguisé en monstre s'approcha d'eux à pas lent, sa faux sur ses épaules.

"AAAAAAAAAAH !"

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au bleu.

"ALFRED, J'ARRIVE PLUS A RESPIRER, LÂCHE-MOI, BON SANG !"

"PAS MOYEN, UN FANTÔME VA VENIR ET- EEEEEK !"

Time Skip~

Ca a prit une étérnité, mais ils étaient prés de la sortie et (v/n) était encore vivante, encore...

Durant toute l'attraction, Alfred a failli tuer (v/n) en la serrant fort et lui percer les tympans en poussant les cris les plus perçants que la jeune fille n'a jamais entendu.

Une chose était sure : (v/n) ne mettra plus JAMAIS les pieds dans une maison hantée accompagnée d'Alfred.

"Allez, Alfie... Grogna-t-il. On a presque fini... Tu vois la sortie, là-bas ? C'est presque terminé..."

"M-mais... Y a un type flippant à côté... Comment on va faire pour sortir ?!" Paniqua-t-il.

"Facile, on va ouvrir la por-... Hey !"

L'acteur tendit un bras devant la porte en poussant un grognement rauque.

"Seul." Dit-il sous forme de murmure.

(v/n) réfléchit.

"Seul ? Ah, il faut qu'on entre seul dans la dernière piéce avant de sortir définitivement ?"

"NON ! JE VEUX PAS SORTIR SEUL ! NE ME FAITES PAS SUBIR CA !"

Pendant qu'il continuait à crier seul, (v/n) s'approcha de l'acteur et lui fit signe de s'approcher afin qu'elle lui murmure quelque chose.

"Hey, je sais que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à toucher les gens, mais... Je peux te demander un service ?"

L'homme hocha la tête.

"Parfait, alors voilà ce que tu dois faire..."

(v/n) et l'homme aggripèrent chacun Alfred d'un bras.

"EEEEEK ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! NOOOOO !" Cria-t-il.

Et ils le firent entrer de force dans la dernière piéce qui permettait de sortir de la maison hantée.

"Merci. Dit (v/n) avec gratitude. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sortir seul sans aide."

Mais un cri strident de la part d'Alfred à travers la porte fermée la coupa.

"OH, MY GOD, IL FAIT SI NOIR ! J-JE VAIS MOURIR ! (V-V/N), SI JE MEURS ICI, JE VEUX QUE TU SACHES QUE JE T'AIME ! EEEEEEEEEEEEK !"

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

Est-ce qu'il vient juste de...

L'acteur explosa de rire.

"Il vient de sortir. Dit-il. C'est à votre tour, maintenant."

(v/n) hocha la tête et entra dans la dernière piéce, se demandant ce qui a pu autant effrayer Alfred... Des chauve-souris en plastique, rien d'autre.

"Alfred a eu peur de ça ?!" Dit-elle, incrédule.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui indiquait la sortie, et sortit.

Enfin.

C'était enfin termin-...

"(V/N) !"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'américain se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber par terre.

"ALFRED ! JE VAIS ENCORE ETOUFFER !"

"Je suis si content que tu sois en vie, (v/n). Dit Alfred, visiblement soulagé. Mais on a réussi ! On a réussi ! Durufuuu~ Tu n'as pas eu peur au moins, si ?"

"La seule chose dont j'avais peur, c'était de mourir etouffée. Dit-elle en se levant péniblement. Mais, bon sang, Alfred, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être effrayé à ce point !"

"Moi ? Effrayé ? Il eut un rire nerveux. Je te serrais contre moi car je savais que toi, tu aurais peur, c'est mon boulot, je suis un hero, après tout."

"Oh, vraiment ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, peut-être vas-tu me dire quelque chose à propos de cette déclaration d'amour que tu as faite dans la dernière pièce ?"

"H-hein ?"

Le teint d'Alfred devint soudainement pâle et ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes, (v/n) ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de manière machiavélique.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Alfie. Dit-elle, un grand sourire scotché aux lévres. Allez, vas-y, dis-le !"

"J-je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Protesta-t-il, les bras croisés, en regardant ailleurs. Ce n'est pas bien d'inventer des trucs !"

"Très bien, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire... Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. SI JE MEURS IC- AK !"

Alfred l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

"Ne le dis pas si fooooort. Dit-il, l'air inquiéte et les joues rouges. C'est embarassant, je croyais que la pièce était isolée !"

"Donc, tu admets avoir avoué que tu m'aimais ?!" Dit-elle, bien que ses mots étaient étouffés par la main d'Alfred.

"Et bien... Ca dépend de ta réponse..."

"Et si ma réponse était non ?"

Elle l'a pris au dépourvu.

"Et bien... Je ne me suis jamais réellement confessé, donc, on reste meilleurs amis ?"

(v/n) explosa d'un rire cristallin.

"Idiot, bien sur que c'est oui ! Même si tu as failli m'étrangler..."

"Je te protégeais ! C'est totalement différent !"

"Mais oui, mais oui..."

"Je t'aime, (v/n)..."

(v/n) rougit et sourit.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon hero..."

Fin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et me revoici avec un Amérique x Reader après une absence de *compte sur ses doigts* Une semaine ? Enfin bref, Cyrielle13, j'espere que cet OS t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs ! 8D Le prochain OS sera un Ecosse x Reader, une request également, enfin bref, si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitezpas à me laisserune petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ Sur ce, je vous dis à ma prochaine, ja nee~_

 **Requests :** _Une request ? Pas de problèmes ! Donnez-moi seulement le nom de la nation et le scénario que vous désirez, N'OUBLIEZ PAS LE SCENARIO ! A moins que vous ne voulez que je l'imagine pour vous, c'est au choix ! o/ Donc voilà, ja nee~_


	9. Ecosse x Reader - Our Story Part 1

**Avant de commencer :** _Après une longue absence, je reprends mes x Readers avec un Scotland x Reader qui est la request de Shakke ! Voilà !_

Une certaine soirée d'été, l'ami de (v/n), Alfred F. Jones, organisa une soirée chez lui, fête et boissons étaient au rendez-vous, tout le monde était présent : Arthur, Ludwig et même Kiku ! Tous dansaient sur de la musique country choisie justement par l'Américain, la seule personne qui ne s'amusait pas était (v/n), assise sur un canapé, un verre de Coca Cola dans la main, elle soupirait en regardant les gens s'amuser et danser, plus particulièrement Elizabeta et Roderich.

"Tu t'amuses, (v/n) ?" Dit Alfred en s'installant à côté d'elle.

"Oh oui, je m'éclate..." Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton sarcastique.

"Oh, dis pas ça !" Dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos à lui briser les os.

(v/n) soupira et se dirigea vers le balcon, elle resta seule un petit moment à profiter de l'air frais et pollué de la ville avant d'être rejointe par un jeune homme roux aux yeux verts arborant des sourcils plus gros que la moyenne qui fumait une cigarette.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, certes, le jeune homme était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de "canon" mais (v/n) ne supportait pas du tout l'odeur des cigarettes.

"Tu peux t'éloigner un peu ? J'aime pas trop l'odeur..." Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle avant d'arborer un sourire narquois.

"Really ? Tu n'aimes pas ?" Dit-il en soufflant un peu de fumée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière toussa et s'éloigna d'un bond, la main recouvrant son nez et sa bouche.

"Non, mais ça ne va pas ?!" S'écria-t-elle.

Le roux se mit à ricaner, toujours d'un air sournois, avant de jeter sa cigarette dans un cendrier posé sur une table basse du balcon.

"Du calme, je faisais que plaisanter."

Comme seule réponse, (v/n) fronça les sourcils, pour qui se prenait-il.

Quant ils furent rejoints par Arthur Kirkland, encore sobre, à la surprise de tout le monde.

"Tiens, (v/n), je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de mon frère, Allistair." Dit-il.

Donc, cet homme était son frère. Attendez, il a bien dit son frère ? SON FRERE ?!

"C'est ton frère ?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Et ouais, je suis son grand frère." Affirma le dénommé Allistair.

"Et voici (v/n), une amie."

"Enchantée..." Dit (v/n), gênée.

"De même."

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin et (v/n) s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle.

"Al ! Je file !"

L'Américain sortit de la cuisine, une boisson énergique dans la main.

"Très bien ! A plus, passe quand tu veux !"

"Ciao !"

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et grimpa dans sa voiture, elle mit le contact, mais la voiture refusa de démarrer.

"Et merde !"

"Un problème ?" Dit une voix.

(v/n) ouvrit la fenêtre pour tomber nez à nez avec Allistair, une cigarette en bouche.

"Ma voiture est tombée en panne." Dit la jeune fille en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

Le roux leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers le capot, il l'ouvrit et examina le moteur de la voiture.

"Elle est fichue, ta batterie est morte." Constata-t-il.

"Génial..."

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Passer la nuit chez Alfred ? Dormir sur un banc dans la rue était beaucoup plus tentant... Tiens, il y avait un banc juste là, sur le trottoir...

"T'habites où ?"

"Hein ?"

"T'habites où ? Je te dépose. Dit Allistair. Il est tard, demain t'auras tout le temps d'appeler un réparateur."

(v/n) rougit.

"Merci... C'est gentil..."

Ce fut le début d'une belle amitié entre (v/n) et Allistair, suite à cela, les rendez-vous au cinéma ou autres se multiplièrent, tout comme les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre grandissaient de jour en jour et les voici justement à la fête foraine.

(v/n) se baladait joyeusement, un ours en peluche dans les bras gagné par Allistair au stand de tir.

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"On rentre." Dit l'Ecossais.

En effet, il n'appréciait pas les fêtes foraines et autres choses du genre.

"Oh, allez ! Viens, on va faire un tour dans la maison de l'horreur !"

Suite à maintes protestations, il la suivit dans cette attraction destinée à faire peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'entrer là-dedans... ?" Marmonna la jeune fille en ayant les chocottes.

Allistair, quant à lui, se contentait de fumer une clope en donnant des coups de poing à chaque zombie qui osait s'approcher de trop près.

"Allistair, ce serait bien si tu pouvais arrêter de...- !"

Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme déguisé en zombie car elle était sortie de la pénombre pour lui parler, Allistair assomma (v/n) d'un horrible coup de poing.

"Holy shit !"

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, (v/n) se trouvait dans un lit inconnu du sien.

"Où suis-je... ?"

"Tu t'es enfin réveillée."

Elle tourna la tête et vit l'homme qu'elle aimait adossé à la porte d'une chambre qui devait être la sienne, un verre d'eau et un cachet contre les migraines dans la main.

"Prends ça, ça ira mieux après."

La jeune fille prit le cachet qu'elle fit passer avec l'eau.

"J'ai pas compris, je me suis bourrée la gueule hier soir, c'est ça ?" Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas la source de son mal de tête.

"Hum... No." Dit-il d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

"Quoi alors ?"

"Ben, à la fête foraine, je donnais des coups de poing aux zombies de la maison de l'horreur, tu te souviens ?"

(v/n) hocha la tête, se remémorant petit à petit ces moments passés avec lui dans le parc d'attraction.

"Et à un moment, je t'ai prise pour un zombie et je t'ai assommé..."

"Je vois... Attends, quoi ?!"

"Sorry..."

"Hum..."

A suivre...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Niark niark niark ! Ouais non, ce One-Shot sera en fait un Two ou un Three-Shot, ça dépendra de mon inspiration x') Sinon, oui, je suis enfin de retour avec mes x Reader, c'est une bonne chose, hein ? xD Oui, non ? Ok, non... Bref, je m'en fiche ! Le prochain sera un Norvège x Reader ! Shakke, j'espère que t'es toujours là et que t'es pas déçue ! Et t'inquiète ! La suite arrivera bientôt ! Bref, si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! ^^ Ah ! Et aussi, je suspends les requests, histoires de ne pas être débordée ^^' Voilà, ce sera tout et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_


End file.
